loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dharrox (LightVoid)
Is the alter ego of the Silent One sixth Lord of Creation, controller of Secrets and Deception. Information Block Name: '''Dharrox, the Just Blade of the Dark '''Domains: '''Secrets (Suppressed), Deception (Suppressed), Fear, Darkness, Truth '''Appearance: '''A black knight with a heavy lion motif. Lion emblazened chestplate, lion gauntlets, lion hear shoulder plates, lion boots, even a lion head helm. '''Symbol: '''A roaring black lion on a purple background NB:The Silent One and Dharrox are effectively the same god, but still very different Dharrox's Code 1. Thou shalt respect thine kinsman and thine companions, and do what thou can to assist them, for true honor is to helpeth those you loveth even before the helpless 2. Shou shalt defend the weak, 'less doing so wouldeth defy the first law 3. Live with honor, fight to survive. There be no such thingeth as honor and chivalry in battle, only life and death 4. Always attempteth to bettereth thine self, both in battle, skill, and spirit 5. If one doth taketh something from you, taketh something from them in return. Only then can honor be restoredeth 6. Thy manner is a reflection of thine self. Keepeth to the high speak, and always acteth with civility and chivalry 7. Those who doth not follow the code art are to be pitied and instructed. Those that doth balatantly abandon the code art to be considered dirteth, or worseth even 8. Honoreth and chivalrieth are paramount, but cannot be seeneth. Build grand castles and monuments, so that thine kinsman can perceive your valour. 9. Guests toeth your home are to be protected and treateth well, 'long as they doth follow the code. To turn awayeth guests without good cause doth not be considered chivalrous. 10. Seek out glory wherevereth it be, whether in battle or your trade. Be not afraideth to step on others to achieve it, foreth there can only be one best, and withouteth doing so one cannot determine who the best shalt be. Background '''Creation * Dharrox was conceived of necessity. After an argument with the Sisters, the gods destroyed themselves, blazing across the sky that the Silent One had done the deed. Panicked, the Silent One faked his own death, before retreating into the void. There, he constructed a suite of armor as a disguise, abandoned his two most recognized domains, and returned as Dharrox. Description & Personality * Dharrox is noble, and not afraid to tell anyone that. He's boisterous, loud, and frequently jumps into arguments he has no business being in. That said, he's the exact opposite of the Silent One in many ways, which is kind of the point. However, even if he allows his persona to take on a life of it's own, the Silent One is still there, pulling the strings for his own sinister ends. Planes As the Silent One Artifacts * As the Silent One Exarchs * Honor and Chivalry - The brothers given new names and appearances. Honor is Radix, appropriate as he is bound with every word he utters. Chivalry is Xidar, also appriate as he tends to lie in such outrageous ways it would make a story book princess swoon if he were to describe one who wasn't picture perfect. The Brothers have accomplished a fair bit since they were created, crafting the Labyrinth and creating the Gigotaurs, though they gave Dharrox all credit for the act. They also taught the gigotaurs to work stone, and have developed a love for the act. So much so that they have taken upon themselves the title of 'Professional Dungeon Builders'. Unfortunately, they can rarely agree on anything let alone what to make. Honor tends to be a little more mature, thoughtful and moral, while Chivalry is a little bit dense and self-serving at times, though he's usually the one to think up the big ideas while Honor works out most of the little details. * Sassriss - See the Silent One's page Heroes * Mortals that are your gods champions Races and People-Groups * As the Silent One * Gigotaurs - Shaggy, heavily horned, titan sized precursors to minotaurs. They consider themselves to be the perfect representatives of honor and chivalry, and live by the Dharrox's Code laid out upon them. Beasts * As the Silent One Plants * As the Silent One Landforms * As the Silent One Power Level 1 PP/day Category:LV Gods